An Alien in Sunnydale year 2
by Conner K
Summary: this is the continuation of my story an alien in Sunnydale. whats going to happen between Conner and Buffy now after there first kiss. and you have seen the ending now learn what happened before they got to the end. cuz not all happy endings have happy tales. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that a little over a year ago I said that I had messed up my story but this past year after I managed to get my laptop fixed I realized that I was wrong and that I could continue this story with a sequel and not have to total anything, so don't forget the epilogue because I plan to keep it to that but this is what happens between that kiss until then I hope. So with that said I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****An Alien in Sunnydale year 2. ****Also I sadly still own nothing.**

Conner never would have imagined what perfection was, but as he stood there his lips pressed against Buffy's, his hand traveling over her back, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. And he now knew what a perfect moment and this was a truly perfect moment, one that he hoped never ended.

"Ah I'm blind my god I've gone blind, my poor eye!" Xander screamed his hands coming up to cover his eyes as if they had actually been damaged by the sight, before he began to stumble back into the house covering his eyes with one hand while he used his other to feel his way back in. Conner couldn't help but to smile at his best male friend's antics. His eyes slowly looked down at the top of a blond head of hair, which was resting against his chest, her ear right over his heart. Conner smiled softly as he lifted his hand up to gently caress her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her cheek as he looked into her stunning green eyes. His heart stuttering as he saw the sliver of betrayal in her eyes.

Buffy couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks at the reaction that Xander had to seeing her and Conner's kiss, but as she rested her head against his chest pressing her ear to his chest, a small smile on her face as she simply listened to his strong steady heartbeat, using that sound to reassure her that he was still alive, but at the same time she couldn't help the feelings of betrayal at the fact that Conner hadn't told her the truth about him. Buffy sighed softly as she felt Conner's strong hand gently caress her cheek, before his thumb just began to travel back and forth in a very comforting manner. It shocked Buffy how much power she knows that he has, and yet to feel his hand touch her face so gently as if she was something amazingly fragile, left her almost breathless as she lifted her head to look into Conner's stunning blue eyes a feeling that she hadn't seen before shining in his eyes.

"Conner we need to talk, about everything." Buffy said softly, stepping away from Conner before walking up the steps of his porch and sitting on one of the porch chairs, and watching as Conner, came at a slow steady pace before sitting in the chair feelings of dread settling over his heart with every step.

"Okay Buffy, what's on your mind?" Conner asked his heart slamming against his chest as he felt fear gripping his chest, at the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"Conner I care about you I really do, but the fact is you lied to me, and I'm just not sure that I know you as well as I thought I did. So I just, I can't do this, not now, not with all these secrets between us." Buffy said, unable to look into Conner's eyes afraid of what she might see there, but she knew that what she was saying was right, with all these secrets between them if they were to start a relationship now it wouldn't work and in the end it had the chance of ruining the friendship that the two had developed.

Conner sighed as he heard what Buffy was saying and he knew that she was right even if he didn't want to admit it, neither of them had been honest about who they truly were and so they didn't know enough about each other to start an open and honest relationship that wouldn't be doomed for failure. And the fact is that Conner truly cared about Buffy and he didn't want to lose her friendship, even if he didn't completely understand the feelings that were welling up inside his chest, and the pain that her statement brought about.

"Your right Buffy, we haven't been particularly honest with each other have we?" Conner said a small sigh escaping his mouth, working hard to push the pain that he was feeling in his chest back down. With that stated Conner put his hands on his knees as he slowly stood up before turning to Buffy a small smile coming to his face. "So let me begin to fix that. Hi my name is Conner Kent, and also Kon-EL one of the last sons of the planet Krypton." Conner said extending his hand towards Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help the small smile that came to her face as she looked up at Conner finding it almost magical how he looked standing there with the bright rays of the sun shining behind him, silhouetting his frame almost as if he was part of the light himself. With a smile Buffy stood up grasping his hand firmly. "Hi my name is Buffy summers and I'm the vampire slayer." Both shook the others hand a warm smile as they looked at the other hoping that with the truth now out there things would change for the better.

It wasn't long after that, that Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Willow left Conner's home after the long night that everyone had had so that they could all return home to enjoy their nice warm beds, and sleep through the day. But for Conner this wasn't a possibility, the sun was currently up supercharging his cells making it impossible for him to go to sleep. With these facts in mind Conner slipped into super speed and ran to the one place that he could always go and think things through.

Minutes later Conner found himself standing in the loft of the bran at the Kent family farm, looking out the window at the place that had become his home, were he could be himself without ever having to fear of judgment. It was seconds later that Conner's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of four paws walking up the stairs toward s Conner's position in the loft.

"Hey Shelby, how's the big dog doing?" Conner asked as he knelt down his hand already running over the dog's head, a smile splitting Conner's face as he looked at the dog's face that appeared to be smiling his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Before Shelby leaned forward his tongue darting out to lick Conner's face.

"So boy shall I go do some farm work, what do you think." Conner smiled as he watched Shelby run down the steps. "I guess that's a yes huh." Conner stated with laughter echoing in his voice. Before he jogged down the steps himself, before sprinting out into the back fort were for the rest of the day Conner and Shelby work the farm just like they did for a number of months before Conner left for Sunnydale to begin his time as Superboy.

As night rolled in Conner couldn't help but to smile as he a Shelby walked back into what they expected to be an empty house, stunned t see both Clark and an obviously angry Lois standing there her hands on her hips, and her left foot tapping impatiently.

"Um hi guys what are you guys doing here?" Conner asked confused about their presence at this point.

"What are we doing here; you want to know what we're doing here?" Lois asked her voice rising as she repeated the question. "Were here because someone decided to fight a witch blessed super powered vampire that could have killed him and instead of calling for help he chose to fight it alone!" Lois finished her speech in an enraged scream, causing both Clark and Conner to flinch at the loud volume of Lois's voice.

Conner sighed as he realized that somehow Lois and Clark had learned about Zatan, so with that knowledge in mind Conner looked directly at the two and asked. "Yeah I did Lois, what's your point?"

Lois's faces shifted in anger as she glared at the young man. "What's my point, my point is that you should have called for help from Clark or the league not taken it on solo." Lois growled at Conner rage clear in her voice.

"I couldn't" Conner stated softly, his soft voice freezing Lois and causing her face to soften even if she didn't mean it to.

"What do you mean you couldn't Conner?" Clark asked his little brother softly truly curious as to why Conner thought that he couldn't ask for help, and praying that it didn't have anything to do with his pride.

"Clark if I had called you all would have come to help without a second thought, and I couldn't let that happen." Conner stated calmly planning to explain further only to be interrupted by an irate Lois.

"So what this was all about your ego! You just had to prove that you could handle it, that's just such a lu" Lois screamed not expecting the rage that quickly came over Conner's face as he spun to glare at Lois.

"just such a what Lois, a Luthor like thing to do, well for your fucking piece of mind the reason I didn't call Clark or the league wasn't because of my god damned ego, it was because I needed to know that if I failed, that if I couldn't kill Zatan Clark would still be here to stop him, and we both know that if Clark had been there he would have taken any hit that might have got to me, and could have very well died trying to protect me. I just couldn't take that risk." Conner finished a deep resonating sigh escaping his lips as he turned and walked back out the door and up the stairs to the loft, dropping sadly onto the couch, the heart wrenching thought that Lois thought that he could do something so Luthor hurting him immensely.

It was two hours later that Conner heard a set of high heeled shoes gently walking up the stair towards him. He didn't glance over as he felt the air shift when Lois sat down next to him.

"Conner I'm sorry." Lois started looking at Conner sadly knowing that she had hurt him, with her accusation.

"Did you know that a few months ago something placed everyone into their worst fears, do you know what mine was Lois?" Conner asked softly still refusing to look at her for fear that she'd she the tears of fear that wore clinging to the corners of his eyes.

"No Conner I don't" Lois responded honestly knowing that whatever Conner was about to tell her truly terrified him. Lois didn't know what to expect but the response that she got broke her heart.

"I killed all the people important to me, I had become just like the other ten percent of my DNA, and the worst part is that I know whether I want to admit it or not that's always a possibility for me." Conner stated breaking down half way through his retelling of that horrible event, finding solace in Lois's arms as she pulled him in wrapping her arms around the crying young man as tears broke free of her tear ducts and ran down her cheeks.

"that's not going to happen Conner, you hear me, you're so much better then Lex ever was, that's why I know that you're going to be an amazing hero, you hear me Conner Kent, our going to grow up to not only be an amazing hero but also a good man, and don't you ever forget that." Lois said holding the young man close to her. They spent the next hour just sitting there trying to forget the pain that both had felt, Conner for what Lois had stated and his memory of that night, Lois for her cruel words and the knowledge that Conner had been hurt by those thoughts that she had brought back.

The next morning dawned bright waking all three of the houses resident, after a nice family breakfast Clark and Lois left back to Metropolis to return to the Daily Planet and continue their life as Reporters, Conner spent the better part of the day working the fields like he and Clark used to before with one final smile he picked up Shelby and slipped into super speed, returning to Sunnydale with his dog friend resting comfortably in his arms.

"Well boy welcome to your new home." Conner said with a smile as he looked down at Shelby, watching as the dog began to smell around the new home. While he was doing this Conner placed Shelby's bowl down in the kitchen filled it with food and then walked upstairs, Shelby following in his wake, and with practiced ease Conner slipped into his night clothes before falling onto his bed, a smile coming to his face as he felt the bed dip when Shelby jumped up laying down at Conner's feet, and the two were quickly asleep.

AN: Kay so that's the end of chapter one I hope everybody liked it, feel free to leave reviews or ideas I'm always happy to hear them. Thanks

Conner K.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well I hate to say it, but I still own absolutely nothing. But here's chapter 2 of an ****Alien in Sunnydale ****year 2.**

Conner sat on the roof of the school with Xander during their lunch break listening to Xander explain the events of the previous day.

"Ok so let me get this straight, I miss one day of school and not only does the anointed one attempt to revive the Master, but afterwards Buffy completely destroyed the master?" Conner asked surprised at how much could happen whilst he was away, unconsciously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yep." Xander stated with a smirk on his face as he watched his friends face take on a rather surprised look.

"That's it I can't miss anymore school or else it might not be here when I get back." Conner said smiling softly as he noticed his friends face take on a mock hurt look.

"What you think that we'd let it be destroyed without calling the great Superboy first?" Xander joked back, doing his best to hold back his laughter. The two simple looked at each other for a few seconds before they both had laughter erupt from their throats at the absurdity of their previous conversation.

The rest of lunch passed quickly that day, forcing the two to leave the roof and begin the second half of their day, for Conner this led to a rather uncomfortable fifth period which he shared with Buffy. Ever since they had agreed to try to just be friends it had become rather awkward between the two, nether knowing exactly how to act around the other. Sadly the walk to class took very little time and well before Conner was ready he found himself standing in front of his next period class knowing that he had to enter even if it would be painful, so with a heavy sigh Conner took the step over the class rooms threshold, his eyes instantly finding Buffy's form sitting comfortably in her desk, his heart beat rapidly when her breath taking green eyes found his blues. But his rapidly beating heart clenched painfully when she shifted them down quickly, looking away from him. With that painful throb in his chest staying firmly in place Conner walked to the back of the classroom finding the furthest empty seat and claiming it as his own for the day. A quick glance at the white board showed Conner that what they were studying was something that he had study back during his brief stay at Smallville high, his knowledge of the book so sound that Conner knew he didn't need to pay attention in class today. With that simple fact in mind Conner slipped his head phones on and easily flipping through the artists that were stored in his iPod, he chose a song that for some reason just seemed to feel right at this moment, and with that thought Conner began listening to Bon Jovi's Born to be my baby. 

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully as Conner walked slowly out to his truck not really wanting to be a part of the Scooby gang's latest meeting, simply because all they were really doing was training Buffy in martial arts, they didn't need him there, it had nothing to do with the pain that was still resonating in his chest from all the awkward silences or flat out dodging that Buffy had been doing to him that day, now if only he could convince himself of that fact.

Conner sighed that night as he flipped on his new black coat before looking over at his new house mate.

"So boy how do I look?" Conner asked the golden retriever, a smile splitting his face as Shelby simply tilted his head to the side and looked at him. "I'll take that as I look good." Conner said still grinning as he walked towards the front door, "well boy I'll see you later." With this said and knowing that Shelby's food bowl was full; Conner stepped out the door into the dark of the night prepared to begin another night as Superboy.

The night had been quite so far, which made Conner feel rather nervous the last time that it had been this uneventful, had been the night before the master rose. He had just decided to make one last round to make sure everything was okay when his super hearing picked up a scream of terror.

"Damn it Conner you just had to go and jinx yourself didn't you." He grumbled as he took off at super speed towards the scream, getting there just in time to prevent a horribly dress vampire from sinking its fangs into a young girls neck. A quick burst of heat vision, and the ugly creature burst into the typical pile of dust that was so common with the death of one of them. He turned towards the young women not sure what to expect but seeing the fleeing back of the girl most definitely wasn't it. "Yeah don't worry about it and hey you're welcome." He sarcastically stated to empty air, before turning and dissolving into the typical blur that accompanied him or Clark when they ran off. If Conner had stayed a second longer he would have noticed a young man dropping a large black bag into the dumpster not far from where he had just stood.

It was on his way back towards his home when he picked up the sounds of an argument coming from the graveyard he was currently passing, so with a quick adjustment Conner ran into the cemetery, coming to a stop in the shade of a large tree. He wished that he could be surprised when he discovered that the two that were arguing wore Buffy and angel who he had quickly come to dislike, his reasoning having absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Buffy seemed to harbor feelings for the ensouled vampire. His heart clenching as he heard Buffy admit to dancing with Xander only to make Angel jealous and the fact that it had worked. He watched as the two engaged a newly raised vampire biting back a small cheer when it smashed a shovel across the other vampire's face, before Buffy quickly pulled the shovel out of the new raised vamps hands and plunged it through its heart. He almost sighed as he watched Buffy chase the other man only to fall into an open grave. A part of Conner wanted to rush over there and make sure that she was okay, but knowing things had been recently Conner decider that the smart chose might simply be to just listen in to their conversation.

"So another vampire has risen to night." He heard angel say only for Buffy to quickly refute that statement using logical facts to show that whoever was in that grave hadn't walked away, they'd been dragged.

It was almost one in the morning when Conner walked through his front door, softly smiling as he heard Shelby running across the floor to reach him.

"Hey boy I'm back." With that sentence left floating in the air Conner quickly brushed his hand over Shelby's head and whilst beginning his short trek up the staircase into his room, a brief super speed change later and Conner was resting comfortably in his bed, with Shelby lying at his feet just as the night before.

When Conner woke the next morning it wasn't because of his alarm clock or the sun rise as it used to be but to the feeling of warm saliva covered tongue rapidly licking his face.

"Ah darn it Shelby I had my mouth open." Conner groaned rapidly wiping at his mouth, which the dogs tongue had just recently attacked. He turned to glare at the dog only to groan again as he felt all the frustration leave him the instant he saw the dog's eyes. He sighed before a smile split his face and one super speed change later had Conner standing before his bed in a pair of loose sweats, and a hoodie. "Hey boy how about a quick run before I go to school." His smile grew as he watched Shelby vault from the bed and run down to the front door almost whining at how long it was taking Conner himself to get there.

The run was short maybe two miles at most, but for those two miles it was just a boy and his dog, and all the other problems and pains that had been bothering Conner simply disappeared. But like so much in life the run came to an end, Shelby lying down on the couch, whilst Conner got ready for another fun filled day of learning things that he would memorize instantly. Curse of having a photographic memory he supposed. The first half of the day passed rather uneventfully for Conner and before he realized that it was that time lunch had already rolled around, but instead of going to the roof for lunch like he usually did, Conner found himself entering the library knowing that he needed to find out what was going on about the empty grave that Buffy had so gracefully stepped into the night before.

"Yeah Giles I know that the grave was empty, what I'm curious about is if we have any idea why it was empty?" Conner found himself asking the librarian for the eighth time.

"No Conner all we know is that the grave wasn't from a new vampire rising." Giles stated just as frustrated as the young man that was sitting not far from him. Conner sighed as he started running through all the monsters or demons that might have had a reason to remove a body from it resting place, only to come upon the fact that there were hundreds of different monsters with hundreds of different reasons to do so. With these facts in mind Conner dropped his head onto the table top a loud groan accompanying the sound of his head hitting the table.

He sat there like that for ten minutes before he heard the chair next to him creek as weight was added to it, Conner didn't lift his head suspecting that Xander had simply decided to join him for what was left of lunch, until he heard a soft feminine voice speak.

"Hey Conner." His head shot up, his eyes quickly recognizing the red head that was sitting next to him.

"Hey Willow, how have you been lately?" Conner asked genuinely curious about how the past few days had been treating her.

"I've been ok, somewhat disappointed that I haven't seen more of one of my friends lately." She said a small smile on her face as she looked over at Conner. Watching as his shoulders tensed for a second before he simply seemed to slump.

"yeah." He responded knowing that he had been avoiding both the girls since the day that Buffy and he had decided to just be friends instead of anything more.

"Conner did I do something to make you not want to talk to me?" Willow asked some of her self esteem issues coming to the forefront of her mind at this point thinking that she might have done something to anger the super powered teen beside her.

Conner's eyes quickly shot to the red head shocked that she could think that it was somehow her fault what was going on between Buffy and him, so stunned was he that he never heard the soft footsteps in the book aisle behind them, as a blond haired, green eyed young women stopped behind the bookshelf hoping to find out the reason that Conner had been avoiding them as well.

"No Willow, it's not your fault at all." Conner told her reassuringly as he began to gently run his hand up and down his female friends back in a soothing manner much the same as Lois or his mom would do for him when he felt bad.

"Then why have you been avoiding us?" Willow asked looking into his eyes, watching as a pain ran through them for a second before they seemed to simply appear tired.

"Willow, you remember the morning after the master incident, when I was really hurt?" Conner asked a grim look on his face as he watched the young women's head nod quickly. "I asked you all to leave but Buffy wouldn't she stayed with me the whole time, I watched her cringe when my bones snapped back together, but she never left my side. When I was finally completely patched back together something happened." Conner finished looking away from her as he said that, his mind easily recalling the feelings that had been racing through him at that time.

"Conner, what happened?" Willow asked wondering if this was when she would finally learn what had been causing her friend to stay away.

"Buffy and I were caught up in the moment, and acting on my feelings I kissed her. It didn't last long but for the brief amount of time that it did last I thought it was perfect. After we were interrupted, Buffy and I talked she raised the very valid point that we had lied to each other so we didn't truly know the other. Since then it's just been too hard for me to be around her, every time I see her I just want to sweep her into my arms but I had to except that I'm just not what she wants." Conner finished hating the fact that he had began to pity himself part way through telling her what had happened.

Willow looked sadly at her friend able to both see and hear the pain in his eyes and voice.

"If it helps at all I know that Buffy does care about you." Willow said hoping that knowing that would ease the pain that Conner was feeling. She recoiled in shock as she heard him scoff.

"Thanks Willow for trying to protect my frail male ego, but I already know the truth. Buffy likes angel and will use Xander or I or anyone else to try and get him to return her feelings." Willow could hear the rage that was now clearly present in his voice.

"That's not true Conner and you know it." Willow said back understanding that he was hurt but she wasn't about to let him just start insulting her friend.

"Yes Willow it is and you want to know how I know that for a fact, it's because I heard her admit to it. That's right she informed to Angel that the only reason she had danced with Xander was to make him Jealous, and then gloated at how well it seemed to have work." Having said that Conner stood from the library table, grabbing his backpack off the table and beginning his exit, only to stop one last time before leaving, "and if you don't believe, then ask yourself this why would I lie." With that said Conner walked out of the library never noticing the green eyes that had watched him and Willow talk from behind the bookshelf, never noticing the way they became clouded with tears as she heard what he said.

It was towards the end of the day that Xander came running up to Conner a large smile plastered on his face.

"Xander, you look happy. What happened Cordelia finally agree to go out with you?" Conner said a large smirk on his face as he watched Xander's face take on an annoyed expression.

"For the last time Conner I don't like Cordelia, but that's beside the point guess that's planning to ask someone out?" Xander asked his face going from an annoyed expression back to the gleeful child look.

"I give up whom." Conner sighed figuring that he'd humor his friend.

"Giles, he's going to ask Mrs. Calendar out." Xander Said, watching as Conner's face went from stunned to positively evil.

"well Xander my good friend I think that we should go and help the good chap, after all what type of people would we be if we didn't offer to help a follow man in need." Smirking as Xander developed an equally evil smirk on his face.

"You are absolutely right my good fellow, if we left him on his own then he might make a mistake." With that said the two quickly turned back towards the library where they found Giles going through a book before he noticed the two standing there.

"Good afternoon boys how can I help you today?" He asked watching as the two boys walked towards him large grins on their faces.

"Aw but Giles were not here for your help no no no, were here to help you." Conner stated as he dropped into a chair not far from Giles.

"Help me, with what." Giles asked his face taking on a rather confused expression as he truly didn't understand what the boys were getting at.

"With asking a certain female teacher out of course." Xander said as he sat not far from Conner both still grinning up at the older man.

"Xander I think I've had quite enough help today, when you and Buffy were here earlier." Giles said Watching amused as Conner quickly flashed Xander an annoyed look before smirking back at Giles.

"Giles though I'm sure that Buffy gave you some exhalent advice what harm could come from getting a second opinion?" Conner asked appealing to the man's logical nature. "So let's start of first with where are you taking her for dinner?" he asked looking at the older British man, noticing how he started to squirm he quickly realized a truth. "You hadn't even planned that out yet."

"Well I figured that we'd just decide once we were in the car." Giles stated defensively noticing how Conner dropped his head in to his hands.

"Giles that's a big no-no, you want to show her that you can take incentive when you need to. Do that's the first thing were going to do." He stated and for the next three hours the three men worked out every detail of the evening that they could.

Conner couldn't help but to groan the next day when he discovered that the Science fair was a mandatory event meaning that once again Conner was going to have to do something he didn't really want to. But as he enter the commons noticing all the people wandering around the many different types of science projects that were going on Conner couldn't help but to be rather impressed. His eyes quickly noticed a long mane of red hair standing not far from one of the tables so with a grin he snuck up behind the unsuspecting young women.

"Boo!" Conner yelled with a laugh watching as the red head jumped into the air a high squeak leaving her lips before she spun hitting the clipboard in her hands across his shoulder.

"That wasn't funny Conner." Willow growled as she looked at the laughing boys face.

"No Willow your right, it wasn't funny, it was downright hilarious." Conner stated doing his best to stop laughing as he noticed willows face becoming angrier and angrier. "Sorry Will I had to do it, but I have to say it's nice to see you in your natural environment." He said watching as another young man walked up quickly claiming Willows full attention. So glancing around the area he noticed a young man with a camera snapping photos of everything much too many of the students annoyance. It wasn't Long after Cordelia came down to complain about the fact that the science fair was mandatory, a sentiment the Conner completely agreed with, that Buffy made her presence known quickly grabbing Willow and taking off back towards the library.

It was a few minutes later as Conner was walking by the library that he noticed Cordelia marching out a disgusted look on her face. So realizing that the others must have come up with something Conner turned into the library snickering as he noticed everyone huddled around a computer.

"hey guys that better not be porn, and if it is then I want in." he stated laughing slightly at the looks that came across the girls faces, before Buffy stood up and walked towards him.

" Conner were um, were going to be digging up graves tonight to see if any of the other girls that were involved in the car crash that killed the first girl, have gone missing as well and we could use all the help we could get." Buffy said not looking him in the eyes; Conner realized that this meant that Willow had most likely told her what the two had talked about a few days before. Apart of Conner wanted to tell say no but the larger part argued that with both Xander and Willow there as well if they were to be attacked one of them could be seriously hurt.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys here at nine." Conner stated before turning and walking back out the doors knowing that tonight was going to be rather difficult.

He was pleasantly surprised when they separated Conner going to dig up one body by himself the other four staying together to dig up the other one, well actually Xander and Giles digging up the grave if what he was hearing was correct. Conner smirked as he simply X-rayed the ground, yes he could have reminded Xander and Giles that he could simply do that, but that would take away all that stimulating exercise. His smirk turned to a frown though when he noticed that the grave was empty just like the first one. Before he could think too much on that fact though he heard a scream coming from the school, so without a second glance Conner took off for the school running as fast as he could, only to find Cordelia in a screaming as she was being help out of a red dumpster by Angel. But that wasn't what concerned him right now; the thing that concerned Conner was the hand that was rest precariously on the lip of the dumpster. Wondering what else he might find Conner quickly X-rayed the dumpster seconds later wishing with every fiber of his being that he hadn't.

It was fifteen minutes later after Conner had emptied his stomach of the last five days worth of food that he made his way towards the library, he didn't step through the doors though as he heard them discussing what could possibly be going on, and learning that this was possible the act of a student instead of a monster horrified Conner. Knowing that he'd be of no more use tonight Conner ran home, lunged into bed and tried to force the images from that dumpster out of his head.

Conner spent the next day avoiding everyone, he heard Xander talking about why people go after others they can't have, Buffy claiming that it was impossible to make a human from scratch and make it live, the irony in that statement making him almost laugh. But sadly that conversation was drowned out quickly Conner having lost control over his hearing because of the raging emotions coursing through him, wanting it to be a monster, sickened knowing that they had figured out that it was a couple of students It wasn't until the end of lunch that Conner finally focused his hearing on one sound, taking that one beautiful sound and making it all that he could hear. A heartbeat, he couldn't tell you whose or why he was so soothed by it and he didn't care.

Buffy, Xander, And Willow were currently in the Scene lab discussing how tragic it would be if that poor girl was walking around not understanding what was going on with her. It was shortly after they realized that they still needed a head to complete the body when Buffy looked up noticing the lack of one of their friends.

"Hey has anyone seen Conner today." Buffy asked allowing some of the concern that she had for the super powered teen to bleed into her voice.

"Yeah I saw him this morning he didn't look so well, gave me the heads up about the third missing body and then just walked away." Xander informed them now also rather curious as to where his friend had disappeared to.

"Well you said he didn't look go so perhaps he decided to take the day off." Giles stated believing that to be the most obvious answer. The other three agreed figuring that that was what had happened, yet that fact didn't completely sooth their worries for their friend.

As the day ended Conner found himself back in his room still listening to that same all consuming heart beat, still wondering whose it was and why it soothed him so. Night had fallen when Conner noticed the rapid change of the heart beat whoever it belonged to was in danger. Allowing his hearing to expanded he could hear the sounds of a fight Cordelia's whimpers of Buffy and in that instant Conner was up gone was his sadness, gone was his school clothes and in their place the black shirt with the red shield, his long black coat releasing a load snapping sound from the speed with which he had flung It on. With that down Conner was out the door running towards the old science lab. He was nearing the entrance when he saw Giles and Willow dragging out Eric, it wasn't long after that Xander and Mrs. Calendar rolled Cordelia out on a gurney. He could still hear the sounds of Buffy fighting but now accompanying that sounds of a fire. To the small group outside it was simply a black blur running into the building, only to reappear seconds later depositing a safe if not slightly bruised Buffy onto the ground before disappearing back into the lab.

He came to a stop in front of the young man able to see all of the stitches that crisscrossed his face. The rage on the stitched boys face was clear, all that rage pointed directly at Conner.

"Stop Darrel." Conner said softly hoping to reason with the other boy.

"No I can't, she's mine." Darrel responded looking behind Conner towards the other gurney almost as if all of his problems could be solved by what lay there.

"No Darrel out there that's yours if you want it." Conner said praying that he could help this boy.

"'I can't I don't belong, she was supposed to be for me, she would have been the only one that could love me." Darrel said looking sadly towards Conner his eyes pleading for him to understand. And the truth was that Conner did understand, he understood all too well what the other man was talking about. And so he didn't stop the other boy as he walked past him, mumbling about how she was his. He didn't pull him out as the fire engulfed them both, not because he didn't want to, simply because he understood the other boys desire only too well.

Conner stood on the roof top across the way watching as the fire department gained control over the fire he smiled as he saw Mr. Giles and Mrs. Calendar talking with each other small smiles on each of their faces, Xander talking with Willow near an ambulance, and there she was beautiful Buffy the girl whose heartbeat he had listened to all day, and as usual there was Angel hovering right next to her. Knowing that everyone was safe Conner blurred away needing some time alone, the events of this night had stirred some very painful thoughts in Conner's head. Thoughts and some very painful facts about himself that he had pushed deep into his subconscious praying that they'd never see the light of day again.

"I guess the prayers of a clone aren't usually answered."

**AN: well there's chapter two, I know that Conner was kind of on a self pity thing throughout this chapter but I figured the similarity's that this was bringing up would cause for a bit of discomfort for our favorite clone. I plan for this to be the only real oh woe is me chapter, there will be other angst filled moments but this should be the only one were Conner is just completely angsty. Other than that I'd love to read your reviews always a pleasure to know that it's liked or critiques to help me became a better writer, but I ask simply for constructive criticism no flames please. Other than that Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of An Alien in Sunnydale year 2.**

**Conner K.**


End file.
